


Catch

by StoryTyme



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All characters belong to Marvel, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky needs therapy, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sam's good at catch, They trust eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTyme/pseuds/StoryTyme
Summary: Sam caught him. He always caught him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson
Kudos: 24





	Catch

Bucky didn’t like heights—which really sucked when he was dangling off the side of a building, twenty stories up. His throat felt dry as he risked a downwards glance, and instantly regretted it as he gaged distance between himself and cold, unforgiving pavement. If he slipped, he was street pizza.

This had never been a problem for the Winter Soldier. The Winter Soldier was emotionless, driven by one goal—complete the mission. Apprehending a target took priority over base instincts like fear. The Winter Soldier was unshakable. James Buchannan Barnes wasn’t.

It wasn’t necessarily the height, or the relentless, buffeting wind that disturbed Bucky—it was the fall. Despite the gaps in his memory, Bucky would never forget the fall. The look of horror on Steve’s face as he plummeted to through the air—the jarring impact as his back hit the bottom of the crevasse—that was what scared him.

Sam noticed. He’d spent enough time with the veterans in group therapy to recognize signs of PTSD. He saw the slight tremor in Bucky’s human hand as he gripped the seat in the Quinn jet. He paid attention when Bucky maintained a healthy five-foot distance between himself and the windows any time they were more than a few stories up. 

Of course Sam noticed. He never said anything; he just tried to show Bucky he was there for him. He distracted him in the Quinn jet; whether by bickering or joking with him. He kept himself firmly between Bucky and the windows whenever they were high up. And if Bucky were forced to finally take the literal plunge, Sam made sure he caught him; because Sam was scared too. He had failed to catch one partner already. He wasn’t about to lose another.

So, as he dangled in the air, his metal hand digging into a cement ledge, the sound of a Glock being cocked behind him, Bucky took a leap of faith.

Sam caught him. He always caught him.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic about Sam and Bucky. Sam's really protective of Bucky in the comics, and I hope they address his fear of heights in the MCU.


End file.
